CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena
by RubiesRJuly
Summary: This is a 4 part summary storyline and at the bottom of each summary you will found a link to a video that is based on that part. Tell me what you all think by liking and commenting on the video or by commenting below. Note: When watching the video the hyperlink won't exactly work. So for parts 1, 2, & 4 go Youtube website and put the links. For part 3 go to Vimeo website.
1. CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena Part 1

**Title: CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena Part 1**

"WWE should have made a love triangle storyline for Punk, AJ, and Cena. In my opinion, it would have been one of the best WWE love triangles in WWE history. So I decided to make this 3 part storyline of my own. Below you will find the plot of the first part."

Plot: AJ has just had her heart broken. She feels lost and a fragile state of mind all due to her now ex-boyfriend, Daniel Bryan who she would have done anything for. Both Cena and Punk confront Daniel Bryan on how he treated AJ badly. Both guys deliver their signature moves to Daniel-A GTS & A AA. Afterwards AJ finds comfort with both guys who really want to help and care for her. Even though these two have been involved in a rivalry or two. They put their differences aside but for how long. As AJ finds herself drawn to both Cena and Punk. She must decide which one to choose or will she choose at all.

I created a YouTube video based on this:  /sYA2PMsdby4


	2. CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena Part 2

**TItle: CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena Part 2**

Plot: AJ is thinking about how both CM Punk and John Cena have been there for her. And she still can't come to a decision of who to choose. AJ keeps having difficulties with Vickie and Ziggler. Punk stops her for attacking Vickie and Cena lets AJ slap Ziggler. AJ then decides she will kiss both guys to see if that helps make a decision it doesn't just makes things complicated. By complicated, I mean she goes a step further in her relationships with Punk and Cena. AJ is hurt when Punk didn't watch her match, so later that night after Cena's match she decides to go out to the ring and shows her support for him. As this was happening a jealous Punk was watching on backstage. Heyman telling him don't let it get to your head but too late. So Punk decides at the end of Raw to take care of Cena by performing the GTS with the aid of his car. The next Monday Night Raw, Punk shows AJ what he did to Cena. Cena shows up not looking happy and Punk is amused but AJ is somewhat stunned and now sees that Punk does care for her to go to that extreme. Later Cena and Punk confront each other. Cena attacks Punk with a steel pipe as AJ watches. As a sorry to Punk, AJ decides to wear one of his shirts but she overhears him telling Cena its all about him. AJ gives him a test to see if all he cares about is himself and he fails it shows he cares for her and its not all about himself. Later AJ talks to Cena about her joining him to the ring he declines her offer saying it would be safer for her to stay backstage. AJ decides to change quickly into a Cena shirt and goes out to his match and pushes him off a ladder and skips away. Backstage AJ looks to be having a mental breakdown but goes into hysterical laughter. What will happen next?

I created a YouTube video based on this:  /qPP8SY60yIE


	3. CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena Part 3

**Title: CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena Part 3**

AJ has suffered a mental breakdown. Both Cena and Punk blame each other for AJ's mental breakdown. Later on, AJ makes it clear that she isn't done with guys yet and the "games" are just beginning. So as a special guest ref AJ lets Bryan punish Punk with kendo stick and later lets Big E demolish Cena. The next day, AJ is on her phone and she has a talk with Kaitlyn. Eve has talks with both Punk and Cena that AJ has witnessed. AJ has a slight mental breakdown. Then punishes the guys even more by getting two KO punches from the Big Show. Kaitlyn tells Eve to watch her back and don't hurt AJ. A brawl happens between them and Layla later comes to stop it but helps Kaitlyn whip Eve's back at the end. During that brawl, AJ has Kane give Punk a chokeslam while she intervenes and distracts the ref during Cena's match. AJ tells Eve tells how it is and tells her this is how you get attention. The Shield attacks both Cena and Punk as AJ is there for both attacks. AJ is heading to the locker room but Layla talks to her and she decides not to go in there. In the locker room, Punk and Cena agree to work together. They have a match against The Shield and win it by working together doing a combo GTS and AA. AJ watches them with intensity. The next night AJ has a mental breakdown in the ring and she decides she needs to leave WWE for a while but will return.

Months later: Cena and Punk are back being rivals. Stephanie McMahon comes out and informs the WWE universe that there will be a new RAW GM and the person will be revealed at SummerSlam. Before the main event at SummerSlam, a limo arrives to the arena. During the main event, both Punk and Cena put Big Show in their submission holds and Show taps out. But a winner can't be declared due to a double tap out. The only person that can make a determination is the Raw GM. So all of a Sudden AJ's music hits and she skips down to the ring in business attire. Looks like the new Raw GM is Miss AJ Lee. Both Cena and Punk are telling her their case, She doesn't say anything. Simply says restart the match, blows a kiss, and leaves. Cena and Punk watch her and turn around to face a double chokeslam to them by Big Show. Backstage, AJ is greeted by a special someone.

You can watch the video based on this:  /103382410


	4. CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena Part 4

**Title: CM Punk, AJ Lee, John Cena Part 4**

"This is the Final part of the series"

Plot: The new Raw GM, AJ Lee makes an surprising decision in the Main Event at SummerSlam. She is seen backstage being greeted by a special someone, her daughter, Harley-Ivy. While Punk and Cena are backstage wanting answers. The next night AJ thanks Kaitlyn for being there and keeping her secret. AJ sets up a match with Punk & Cena against whoever she wants. The person AJ chooses is Daniel Bryan first. During the match it gets crazy with Punk and Cena doing each other's moves. Now they are at a stand still, and before anything else happens. AJ comes out to say to them and the WWE universe she will announce who the father of Harley-Ivy is next week. Backstage Cena and Punk contemplate on being the father. While AJ says all will be revealed.

AJ is already in the ring about to announce but she's interrrupted by Punk who has some things to say including they should go to the back and talk about this. Then Cena comes out, and has some words to say. AJ says that's enough.

AJ: I came out here to announce who the father of my daughter, Harley-Ivy Is. And that's what I'm going to do. (She turns to Punk and says) You were always my Dark Knight. That's how Harley-Ivy got her name, and you're her father.

AJ looks justified while Punk just looks at her and looks somewhat happy. She places the microphone down and walks out of the ring. She then skips around the ring as Punk is stunned and just watches her. As she leaves to go backstage. Back in the ring, Punk is thinking back to him and AJ. Now he and her are parents to a little girl.

A couple months later: AJ is no longer GM. She is now the Divas Champion and once more Punk is the WWE Champion. They are now the power couple of the WWE. Their daughter, Harley-Ivy loves both of her parents and is very happy.

Check out the video based on this:  /C5-eqTL46as

And don't forget to check out the credits...


End file.
